WolfQuest:Troubleshooting
This article exists as a troubleshooting page for common problems and issues. Feel free to contribute. Important: Do not use this article for or comment here about multiplayer or server issues, as these are generally temporary and may be resolved within a matter of minutes, hours or days, depending on the root of the problem. Instead, watch WolfQuest's social media profiles for updates. (All linked under "Community" > "WolfQuest" in the navigation header.) Missing or corrupted files It's possible that the installation is corrupted or is missing files, which sometimes happens with updates and even patches. Identifying this problem: Models that are textureless. Can be solid white or magenta. May also extend to unusual or missing terrain and in most cases when a map is loaded up, a solid blue background replacing the skybox. Solution(s): *See if a redownload or consistency check (if the game was purchased from Itch.io or Humble Bundle) from the launcher solves the issue. This should open before launching into WolfQuest; if it doesn't: for a Windows OS, navigate to Documents\My Games\WolfQuest and run WolfQuest-Win. For Mac OS, navigate to [ your username ]\My Games\WolfQuest and run WolfQuest-Mac. From there, click the cog/gear on the top right corner to access the redownload and consistency check options. If the game was bought or redeemed through Steam, instead open your Steam client, go to WolfQuest, right-click and select properties. Under the local files tab, click 'Verify integrity of game files'. For mobile devices, there is no launcher and no way to validate game files. Reinstall the game. *Ensure that graphics drivers are up-to-date. *Temporarily disable any anti-virus or consider adding WolfQuest as an exception in your antivirus to decrease the chances of a false positive blocking the launcher's ability to communicate with the download server. Trapped or Stuck NPCs Occasionally, the AI might struggle to keep up with the player which may end up causing some behavioral quirks while the game attempts to recalculate the path used by an NPC. This may sometimes have undesirable effects, such as getting stuck inside or behind objects or even disappearing under the map terrain altogether. The former is more common in Lost River due to the amount of large objects and the increased use of colliders. This issue has been reported more often for the mate than for the player's slower-moving pups or any other NPC. Identifying the problem: If the mate is not following, turn on nametags and track it to its location. If it has gone under the map (beneath terrain) or inside an obstacle or object such as a large boulder or building, it is most likely permanently stuck in those coordinates. Solution(s): *First, try circling around the NPC as closely as possible to see how it ended up in its current situation and to see whether or not it can be freed through normal gameplay. *If there is no clear entry or exit, there are no obvious breaks in the collider (walking into the object does not make you phase through or into it) and the mate is unable to return, create a manual save. Send this save to the developer via e-mail as an attachment with detailed information. The e-mail address: info@wolfquest.org *Start a new game in the affected map if no restore point (manual save) exists. Missing Launcher ''Important Note: This section exclusively applies to the Itch.io and Humble Bundle versions; the launcher is absent in the Steam version and mobile editions!'' The launcher is the first thing that players should see every time they open WolfQuest. If it doesn't, players ought to consider updating their shortcut so that this happens, else they will not benefit from patches and updates released by the developer to improve the game by fixing bugs and adding new or revising existing content. Identifying the problem: Running WolfQuest loads up the game itself, bypassing the launcher's update check completely. Solution(s): *Navigate to the installation directory. Replace the broken or incorrect shortcut with: **The default Mac install directory is username\My Games\WolfQuest\WolfQuest-Mac **The default Windows install directory is %username%\Documents\My Games\WolfQuest\WolfQuest-Win.exe. If this shortcut is invalid, replace "Documents" with "My Documents". Missing Save Data For the operating systems Windows 8, Windows 8.1 and Windows 10, there exists a slight quirk with location defaults that may result in any saved data appearing to be missing regardless of manual or auto save states. If the issue occurs if the defined operating systems are not installed on the user's machine, the issue may instead be due to anti-virus conflicts. Identifying the problem: No WolfQuest directory exists in the user's Documents directory, even if saved data "exists", else the directory exists but nothing is contained within. Solution(s): *Navigate to the save data directory. **The default Mac save directory is username\WolfQuest **The default Windows save directory is %username%\Documents\WolfQuest. If this shortcut is invalid, replace "Documents" with "My Documents". *If a notification states that no such directory exists, first check any anti-virus logs or quarantines that are available to you. If WolfQuest-related files are contained, release them from the quarantine and define WolfQuest (both install directory and save directory) as an exception. Check to see whether or not the problem has been resolved. Programs known to cause false positives: **''BitDefender''http://wolfquest.org/bb/viewtopic.php?p=2513741#p2513741 *For users running Windows 8, 8.1 or 10, WolfQuest may be attempting to save in an alternative Documents directory that Windows has not been configured as a default location. **Users have two, or perhaps three possible solutions they can attempt in order to remedy this: ***Users can make the alternative directory the default location via file explorer. ***#Go to C:\Users\%USERNAME%\ > right-click the default directory > Properties > Location. ***#Click Move. If the current default is "Documents", set the new location to C:\Users\%USERNAME%\My Documents. If the current default is "My Documents", set the new location to C:\Users\%USERNAME%\Documents. ***#Confirm. When the action is completed, check to see whether or not the problem has been resolved. This change can be reverted at any time. ***Alternatively, find the WolfQuest save directory in one of these locations and move it to the other. When the move completes, check to see whether or not the problem has been resolved. Be forewarned that this will need to be done for as long as the game is saving to its defined location. ***Users may also define their default and public save locations, though this may not change WolfQuest's own save location. If To adjust Windows' saving behavior, go to Libraries (if enabled) and right-click the Documents library, then select Properties. Select a directory and set it as the appropriate default. Gallery Placeholder.png Trivia *A good example of an NPC's pathing can be observed by using the BCE Facility in Lost River if the player manages to bypass the wall and enter the grounds while they have a mate following them. The mate will quickly become confused and the game will attempt to recalculate a route so that it can continue to follow. As there is no way for the mate to legitimately enter the facility, it will run around the left wall to the side of the facility or into Hank's Ditch where it may run around or go idle. This behavior continues until the player leaves the facility and either waits for the mate's pathing to correct itself, bringing it back to the player, or until the player returns to their mate by themself. References & External Links Category:WolfQuest Category:Help Category:2.7 Category:Support Category:Troubleshooting Category:Galleries